Field Trip
by DenimandPearls
Summary: This is a RIDDICKJACK(KYRA)ROMANCE! Seven years after PB Kyras graduating college...catch is she and her class have to travel to a broken to space station & repair it. What happens when the ship they're on crashes & history repeats itself. More importantl
1. Default Chapter

AN: K this came to me one night right before I was gonna fall asleep and I just had to write it down. This is a tester chappie. Review or I won't know if I should write more or not.

Disclaimer---- honestly people –come on---if I owned this Kyra would have never died and her Riddick would have lived happily ever after and stuff like that. Also, if I owned this I would have the car I wanted for my sweet 16 !!

Thanks to Michelle who read this during English today and encouraged me to post it like now lol **thanks gurl hugs**

-- -- Means flashback

Chapter 1: life goes on

Wow? This sucks! Stupid Snyder and his fuckin mandatory field trip. Urghh! Bastard wont even tell us where we're goin. If this weren't mandatory for graduation I'd tell Snyder to go fuck himself! 

These thoughts and similar ones raced through Kyras mind past her P.A.M.D Portable Audio Music Device as she beat the shit out of a punching bag. She'd been training with the best fighters in the universe for the past seven years. She was good—no better than good. She was fast, mobile, swift, steady, strong, she was deadly and not afraid to kill. Seven years, the bastard had left her seven years ago on New Mecca with the Holy Man. Left her defenseless and without the one person she thought would always protect her.

--_This is for your own good Jack._ He'd said as he had given her his ring. The ring with his family signet on it. The only thing he had of his family, his home world, his people. _Take this, remember me… I'll never forget you. _And she had, she'd taken it and watched him walk away. She was crying and she knew he had tears in his eyes. She'd known then at fifteen that she loved him. She still wore the ring. On a chain tucked between her breasts close to her heart. She still loved him, she always would. Sure there had been guys she'd dated a couple that she'd slept with, but it never worked out never lasted long. Because in the back of her mind she was always comparing them to Riddick. She'd dated one guy in high school who'd had potential- the guy that toke her virginity- she'd thought _hey what the hell he's o.k. He's no Riddick but then who is?_ Imam had been bitchin at her bout settling down raising a family. She hated the idea of it, but it would make Imam happy and you know why not it's not like she had anything better to do. Why not try this whole "STEADY BOYFRIEND" thing. But of course that got shot to Hell. On the night of graduation he came at her with the one thing she was not expecting.

--_Kyra, I got a job. It pays extremely well, it's dangerous and an adventure. I want you to come with me we're perfect for it._

_A job? What the Hell kinda job are you talking about?_

_Kyr, I signed with Mercs!—_

Mercs! Fuckin Mercs! I ended up cussin him out, hitting him, then telling him to rot in hell. I never saw him again, thank God. I ended up coming here. To the top Engineering and technical school in the universe. Technically I'm a kick ass hacker, but I wanted to expand and polish my skills. I shut down the gym and headed towards my dorm room to get showered and changed. I had some serious packin to do. This field trip is complete bullshit! The graduating class has to go to a broken down space station and get it up and running in order to graduate. Snyder's a cheap ass bastard so we'll probably end up taking some back water out dated skiff like the Hunter Graztner. As she thought about T2 shivers went down her spine. T2 had changed everything. She pressed the red button and heard the familiar mechanical voice asking for her identification and pass code. She punched it in heading straight for her bed where she dumped her gym bag and went straight for the shower. She removed the two shivs from her back and placed them on the counter. Then went to remove the two from her boots. She always had at least four shivs on her. If Riddick had taught her anything it was to always have a shiv ready. She always carried two shivs on her back, two in her boots and on the rare occasion that she wore a skirt one on her thigh. The other deviation was if she was wearing long sleeves or a jacket in which case she had a shiv on her wrist. As she stepped into the shower she contemplated this upcoming field trip.

Shit! Somethin just doesn't fuckin feel right about this!

Quick describ. Of Kyra::: She has waist length black hair and green eyes. She has a tattoo of a fairy of the fire element on her right shoulder blade with the Chinese symbol for fighter underneath it. On her lower back is a black rose slightly opened and underneath that and slightly to the right is the term HELLZ ANGEL on her shoulder she has the phrase "Only God will judge me" she's tall and then.

AN: so whatdya think once I get 5 reviews I'll update lol

Here's a teaser for you.. How will Riddick and Kyra end up together and where does her Merc of an ex boyfriend come in… what would happened if the troll Snyder booked them a flight on the exact same shipping route that the HG took and history repeats itself hmmmmmm only I know the answers (evil smirk)


	2. Familiar Beginnings

AN: Thanks for the reviews. To madam Hardy thanks I'm glad you like it!! Thanks for the shout out & I'm really looking forward to reading more of your stuff! To Totally upsessed47: Check Kyras hair is brown thanx!!

KYRAS HAIR IS NOW BROWN NOT BLONDE!!! lol oops my bad!!

O.K. on with the show!!!

Chapter 2: Familiar beginnings

They say most of your brain shuts down in Cryo sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. It took them six years to track me down. Then another year of this fucker chains me to get me back in chains. Some kid, he's been at this for about four years, but he's still an amateur. It's fuckin insulting. This kid got lucky outside New Mayhem and caught this ride headin to Alkar. Apparently the captains gotta pick up some technical school grads for this ride too. Whatever, the more people on this ride, the bigger the distraction, the easier the escape. We're supposed to get there tomorrow. That's when this cryo shits over with. This mercs a fuckin pussy, he knows he can't take me. So the second we're on this ship the bastard puts me under, but that all ends tomorrow. They don't have enough cryo juice to keep me under the whole time. So tomorrow mercs gotta wake me up and chain me to that wall over there. That's when the fun begins. Everyone awake, oh the chaos to ensue. I'll wait till we're further out to act. When we're in deep space and there's no one to call for help. This kid, this merc, something about him grates on my nerves. Tyler, I hate this guy more than Jhons, and he gave me plenty of reasons to hate him. Especially back on T2 when the bastard wanted to cut her up for bait. He wanted to use Jack MY Jack for bait. Yeah, she was his Jack, always will be. He thought about her every day. Wondering where she was , how she was, if she hated him for leaving. That's what the Holy man had said last time I talked to him. But that was a long time ago. He didn't like the vibes the Holy man was sendin out. HE knew Imam didn't want him anywhere near her. After they'd gotten of the planet and the shock had worn of he could see it. He knew what the Holy man was thinking, he blamed me for the death of his kids/ charges whatever. They weren't his problem. The only reason he'd let Fry think she'd talked him into commin back was an excuse. So his rep as big bad ass wouldn't suffer. He didn't need it getting around that he was goin soft. And he wasn't, the only reason he'd gone back was for the kid. Even back then something in him had claimed her, he wasn't leavin without her. Fry the Holy man, every one else was fodder as far as he was concerned. He'd played nice with the holy man after that. He knew Jack would need someone to take care of her. Stability, a kid that age didn't need to be runnin from mercs evry damn day.That's why he left her. So she could get a normal up bringing, school, friends, mall, girl talk or whatever the hell women dod in their teenage years. He sure as Hell didn't know.He'd given her his ring vowing to himself that he'd be back for it, for her.He wanted to know if she still wanted him or not. That's how this fucker had got him. He'd arranged to talk to Imam through open Vid feed. Someone had leeked, he didn't know who but someone had deffinatley leaked. He'd been out numbered against 15 guys with pulsers. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait. I wondered what she's doin now.

AN: short I know don't kill!! AHHH ! lol. Sorry but I gotta go to church review and let me know what you think or email me at !!!!


	3. interruption

AN: sorry it's been so long since I updated but what can I say schools a bitch. NE WAYZ hopefully all these updates so close together will make you feel better.

Chapter 3: Interuptions

" Kyra! Move that ass mami, lets go!"

"Mmmm…….not yet, too early."

"Kyr, get dressed. We gotta go! Snyder will leave without us!"

"Shit," Kyra mumbled as she rolled out of bed. She ran into the bathroom pulling on her black cargo pants as she went. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face and ran a brush through her long brown hair. She grabbed all her toiletries and threw them into her overnight bag. She grabbed her black shirt with a silver dragon on it off her chair, shoved her feet in her boots, and put her shivs into place. Then she grabbed her overnight bag (AN: all their other bags had previously been put on the ship) and headed out into the hall where her roommate was waiting.

The second Kyra was in the hall the two friends started to haul ass towards the commons. Kyra was an extremely fast runner. Back on New Mecca she ran five to six miles every day, and she was impressed that her roommate was no more than two feet behind her. She and Cora had been roommates all four years of technical school. Cora had chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length black hair. She was a tough ass street racer who didn't take shit from anybody. Coralina Rodriquez had five older brothers and a boyfriend back home. Mostly she kept to herself, but she was a good friend who always had Kyras back when the shit hit the fan. And over the last four years the shit had occasionally hit the fan. They'd both managed to get into their fair share of fights, but no matter what they'd always had each others back. Cora was Kyras best friend and the closest thing she had to a sister. Cora was the only one who knew about T2 and Kyras love for Riddick. It was going to be sad when they parted but they promised to keep in touch.

The two girls threw open the double doors and came to a screeching halt as they entered the commons interrupting Snyders speech. Complete silence covered the hall and all eyes were on the two most beautiful girls in the school. The doors behind them banged shut snapping Kyra back into her sarcastic smart ass self.

" Oh please," She said,"Continue. Don't stop on account of us. I;m sure your speech is very inspirational, possibly moving. And I personally would HATE to miss it."

Kyra and Cora made their way intothe crowd and Snyder continued his speech about behaving ourselves and representing the university. All the while hearing Cora mutter something under her breath in Spanish. Kyra caught the words _punta, vato, _and_ bandhero. _Snyder wrapped up his little monotoned speech about five minutes later and a guy in a blue uniform stepped up and introduced himself as Captain Bill Cantrel of the _Minicci._

He welcomed us and tolled us that It would be a week long flight with no cryo. He finished and everyone started to move towards the docking bay to gboard the ship. The graduating class of thirty had some grade A assholes, and right now the leader of that prticular pack was waiting to make his move.

AN: BTW thanks for all the reviews, I can't get to them right now but they've been read reread and read again. I've seriously taken your suggestions and tried to improve please let me know what you think. The next update should be up in like two minutes. LOL

_Love always,_

_Me _


	4. scents

AN: OOOKAAY here it is enjoy!

Chapter 4: Scents

The sound of footsteps echoed loudly along with the blur o f different conversations. I can hear them, smell them. There's about thirty of them plus the captain, the merc, and the two other crew members. That makes thirty- four, thirty-five including me. This is gonna be fun. I'll take out the captain and the crew first, then I'm goin after blondie boy. That'll be a fight. I'll let him think he's got the upper hand for a little while. Then I'll strike before he even sees me move. I'll bury my shiv in the sweet spot, fourth lumbar down- the adominable aorta. Feel the point of my blade piercing his skin, crushing through bone, the feel of his warm blood flowing over my hand. The coppery metallic scent filling my senses. Yeah, I'm a sick fuck. I can feel them trying to look into the room they've got me in. I hear footsteps coming up to the door and stopping. This guy and the merc walk into the room and I get a good look at him. He's short, with stooped shoulders, bad clothes, and what hair he does have is disgustingly greasy also his ears stick out about an inch from his head. Fucker reminds me of a rat. He's talking now, his nasal voice like finger nails on a chalkboard, this one dies slowly. I'll cut the bastards throat and let him drown in his own blood. I hate people like him, pussies who hide behind Johnny law. I look him in the eyes and he nervously backs away. He can see murder in my eyes. The animal in me demands to be release, but I hold it in check. " not now," I think," later, later we'll have our fun." The number of people walking outside has thinned and I can hear two sets of footsteps. I stretch all my senses so that I can feel them. Two girls, they're confident. I can tell from the way they walk. They walk like predators. These two are deffinatley dangerous. More of a threat than everyone else on this ship combined. One's more dangerous than the other, she's the one to watch out for. I catch her scent and there's something so familiar about it, the beast in me starts to stir and I know it feels it too. Tyler steps closer to me with his gun hip facing me bringing me back to the scene in front of me. Not that all of my attention had left it at any time anyways. Fuck! It would be too easy to take it, ghost 'em all and get the hell out of dodge. But I wont. I'll stick with my original plan. For now. Tyler and the rat, apparently he's the headmaster of this geek parade, are talking bout me. Tylers telling him how dangerous I am and how rat man should keep his kids away from me. Rat man looks about ready to piss his pants. I'm laughing inside, I'll admit my ego is lovin this. The girl outside laughs and catches bothmine and the mercs attention. " Fuck! I know that laugh!"

Tylers POV

" I did it!," he thought to himself, " I Tyler Byzan captured Richard B. Riddick. Man! I'm as good as paid! Nothing can stop now as long as I've got my 12 gage." Headmaster Snyder is talking now and I feel it only fair to warn him of just how dangerous Riddick really is ….and of course that I CAUGHT HIM! HA! Bet she wishes she hadn't left me now. Sayin all that stuff about hatin mercs, when I know for a fact that she was just worried about me. She loves me, she's probably miserable without me. Poor thing, after this I'll go back to her and save her from pinning away after me. Wow! I've go to stop thinking about her. I could have sworn I just heard her laugh. I glance down at Riddick and I see the look on his face, maybe I'm not crazy. Is it possible? Ill have to go up later and see. Oh man I couldn't have planned this better myself!

AN: does he make any one else want to vomit or is it just me? Hey email me tel me what you think!!!!


	5. a bad feeling

AN: k this is my last update for to day ive got to wright more. Lol 

Chapter 5: Bad feelings

"what's wrong chica?"

Coras slight inquisition was the only conversation they'd had for the past two hours. They'd been watching some old earth vid called Eurotrip. It was funny but Kyra wasn't laughing. Which is most likely what had prompted Coras question.

" Nothing…just a feelin I can't shake."

"about this trip," Cora asked and at Kyras nod continued, " What kind of feeling?"

Kyra let out a breath and leaned her head against the back of her seat. She and Cora were beyond keeping secrets. They didn't front, when one was pissed off the other knew it and when one was happy the other knew it. It was a respect thing.

" It just feels like this trip Is goin to go really really wrong…but it's probably just me. I'm bein paranoid. Ever since the HG crash---"

" Kyra in the past four years I've come to trust your instincts. I've never known them to be wrong. Your instincts have saved our asses more than once. Trust them, I do." Kyra nodded again and Cora continued, " If you've got a bad feeling about this I say we get to work. Split up get a feel for the ship. You look around and I'll head down to the ships main frame."

" Good idea girl. Hack in and see if you can figure out just where the hell Snyder's takin us."

"agreed." Cora put her stuff up and pulled out a small black case out of a black messenger bag. She opened it to reveal com devices ( think what people use for hand free cell phones but black and wireless) Each girl took one and slid it into place making sure the speakers were securely in their ears before replacing the case. Then both girls stood and discreetly made their way to their particular job.

AN: short I know but its like midnight and I can barely see straight. Lol. This is for u all u crazy upsessed riddick fans it good to kno im not alone!


	6. Chapter 6: No I'm not dead :

I silently made my way down the dank narrow corridor; stepping over the bulkheads I kept to the shadows rolling my weight to the balls of my feet like a wolf ready to spring. I counted the numbers over each door EX34B2, EX36B2. _Where is it, where is it?_All these 780 Deleinger ships were set up the same, the Medical locker had to be along this corridor and with it, hopefully, the staff and crew files. I want to know just who exactly the players are in this little game.

The light fixture flickered ominously as I squared off against the T in the hallway, left or right? Left, I decided, left sounds good. I continued on down for a couple more doors humming the tune to an old James Bond movie silently in my head, gotta love the classics. Aha! Mission accomplished. _Bad, Jack B. Bad_I thought, a secret little smirk playing on my lips. I slinked over to the computer system settling lightly into the chair, my eyes slowly adjusting the eerie blue glow put off by the monitors.

"Access crew files."

"Voice Command not recognized" the monotone AI responded. Ah well, worth a shot. The hard way then I suppose, much more fun. My hands flew across the keyboard, adrenaline beginning to hum in my veins the only downer being the _Bing_ of the computer every few seconds. As if it was whispering to me, challenging me to do my worst. What can I say, I love a challenge.

"Enter manual override security measures." Bingo! I leaned back in my chair grinning as I closed in on my prey. The rest was kid stuff, insufficient security measures for a vessel like this. A password scrambler was nothing to reverse in order to pull up the last used code; these people really need to invest in some better software.

"Welcome Lieutenant Norton."

I typed the command to pull up the files I wanted and set them to download onto my portable computer system. No bigger than the palm of my hand, sleek like nothing else and downloaded with every firewall and security measure available, not all legal but I'm proud of my work, the eighth edition PDR was more than worth four months pay. I'd peruse the files later right now its time to get the hell out of dodge before I get caught. No need for anyone to get suspicious, yet anyways.

I quickly backed out of the room and down the way I came, a right back to the main corridor and only five yards between me and the stairwell that led back to the main cabin where my classmates sat. Of course nothing ever runs smoothly for me, T2 for example, two voices a little ways down reached me and I melted back into the shadows. I didn't recognize the voices, probably crew then, which would make sense this being a restricted area and all. The voices were slightly more distinctive now, a male voice accompanied by the softer voice of a woman. They were whispering trying to be quiet, but something the man said caused the woman to giggle inanely. Unfortunately the fact that the whispers were becoming easier to decipher meant that they were getting closer to me, and I can't risk them finding me here. So I swiftly and silently traced my steps back to the end of the corridor and this time I swung right. Most of the rooms down here were storage, electrical that sort of thing. With any luck they're heading left, towards the med locker and personal cabins. As they got closer I stepped into a room letting the shadows of the doorway envelope me. I could see them rounding the corner but unless they have night vision there is no way they can detect me in the shadows.

I noticed him first, marine cut red hair about 5'7" well muscled chest and arms. Nice ass too, I thought cocking my head to the side for a better look. He was a little short for my taste, but definitely a fine specimen of a man. The woman is shorter maybe just over five feet; slender pixie cut dark hair and glasses. She smiled up at the man with affection, her eyes wide and coy beneath her glasses. So busy admiring the man next to her she stumbled clumsily over the bulkhead and her companion reached out a hand to steady her. They were quiet for a moment, and I felt almost as if I were intruding on something special before I shook it off. The man opened his mouth to say something dropping his hand from her arm. He sighed, seemingly trying to articulate something impossible, went to reach for her once more then tightened his hand into a fist, mumbled some sort of farewell, made an about face and headed off down towards what is apparently his quarters. The woman watched after him forlornly, a look I recognized despite the much older face wearing it, wrapped her arms around her waist and went into the med locker.

Well now, that was interesting indeed. Awareness caused the hairs on the nape of my neck to rise, abruptly bringing me out of my musings and into the here and now. Someone has been watching me. My muscles coiled, my stomach tensed, I rocked onto the balls of my feet knees bent as my pulse raced through my veins. A deep breath and my training took over, my heartbeat calmed and I spun around two shives in either of my hands. I know all to well what can lurk in the darkness, and I have no intention of being caught unprepared ever again. My eyes took vital moments to once again adjust to the darkness in the room and even then my mind couldn't comprehend what my eyes were seeing. It couldn't be, there was no way…

His laughter boomed through the chamber, his eyes raked over me, devouring the very sight of me, he inhaled deeply taking in my sent, and still my mind reused to function. Refused to believe what my body had already accepted the moment my eyes clashed with molten silver, my hands dropped to my sides, my voice wavered breathlessly.

"Riddick?"

* * *

"Alright, talk to me baby" I caressed the side of the machine gently, this thing was older then dirt. Who the hell used nav systems like this anymore? Just how cheap is Snyder. _Holy Hell! We'll be lucky if this hunk of junk doesn't just drop out of the sky_ I thought to myself. I wouldn't, of course, dare utter any of this out loud. Machines have feelings too, and you don't tell a woman she's old unless you want a swift kick in the ass. I need this thing to work damn it. So here I find myself, idly caressing cold metal while waiting for the worm I planted in _the Minicci's_ computer system to, well worm, its way in and locate the mission plan. God I can't wait to graduate and get home to my man, I gotta get laid, this is just ridiculous, I'm talking to a machine! I glanced over my shoulder, listening for any sounds coming my way. The station I hacked into was out of the way and barely used. The only positive being that it was hooked to the main system, meaning I can access everything I need from right here. I started to drum my fingers on the side of the console, _fuck me I'm bored!_ I blew out a breath causing my bangs to fly out of my face. _Finally, Fucking Finally!_ The monitor chirped page after page of information popped up: federation paperwork, budget, passenger list, flight plan, etc. The last page loaded overlapping the others. "Oh shit", I muttered staring with disbelief at the information in front of me, a picture of our destination and information pertaining to it glinting back at me. "Oh shit, shit, Shit, **SHIT**!" I slammed my palm against the metal, the stinging burn barely registering.

* * *

AN: I know forever since I updated! I know it's short but i wanted to put something out. I'm going to make future chapters longer and I'll be introducing some new characters as well as better developing existing ones. Well this is dedicated to angel19872006 who's review I got today inspired me to get off my ass and update. It's been about four years since I started this, I was 17 and I'm about to turn 21. A junior in college and almost a completely different person : ) I've grown up quite a bit I suppose. As an English major and education minor I found myself slightly appalled at the grammar in those first chapters, another indication of growth I suppose. The idea, however, was sound, the story amusing and I'm still as in love with Riddick as ever! I'm not perfect, stupid mistakes based on carelessness and my being in a hurry will doubtlessly still be made. Nevertheless, I hope it's lived up to your expectations and I will even attempt to update again this week as I'm just about finished with midterms. No guarantee though…Thursday is my 21st and for those of us in this small college town, Thursdays are party days. I expect to be thoroughly hung over Friday. Enjoy, review and have an amazing day!

Love,

Me


End file.
